Whatever it takes
by Chappy loves Strawberry
Summary: Tsunade's making Temari do an article to help her get a promotion. When she finds out that she has to interview HIM, she's suddenly skeptical. Oh well, even though she's still pissed at him, she's gonna have to do whatever it takes to complete that article. Sparks will fly and the Sabaku brother's are doing whatever it takes to help Temari. Or so they think. AU.


Temari's POV

Chapter 1.

**A/N: So as you all can see, I've discontinued my stories to focus on this special one. What makes this so special you ask? Well I'll tell you. It's because we have a very special guest here that's working with me for this story. Let's give a round of applause to... *Cue drum roll* ****Rose-Aki****! The wonderful author of my favorite stories **_**A not so troublesome Christmas **_**and **_**Mission in Suna.**_** And she would like to say a few words to all you out there.**

**Rose-Aki: All I want to say is that I have really fun doing this story with her :)**

**Me: Isn't that sweet? ^-^ Alrighty, on with the story!**

* * *

"Boss is calling you Temari," a voice said on the other side of my door. From my seat, I could see the silhouette of the voices' owners spikey hair through the small window.

"Alright. Thanks Naruto," I replied, getting up.

What Tsunade wanted now, I didn't know. She always seemed to call me in when I was extremely busy. Like now for example. I was editing an article for Yoshi, one of the many journalist that worked for Tsunade.

Being a journalist wasn't part of my plan in life. It just came to me, like how a bee goes to a flower for pollination. Naturally and by instinct. That was how my high school english teacher, Baki had told me when I turned in an essay about an interview with a Vietnam veteran. He had also said that it was like a professional journalist had written the essay for me and had even joked around abit with that. I'd assured him that the essay was legit, taking the joke a little more personally than I'd meant to take it.

He had dismissed the subject and had given me a flyer for the writing festival that was coming up soon and it was only for teens from ages 14 to 17. It said that there was going to be a competition for the best writer in the Konoha area.

To win, the competitors had to go around the festival and make a two paged essay about everything that was happening. The requirements was that the essay had to be both persusasive and informative to the reader. And since the festival took only four days, the essay was do by the end of the third day so that on the last day, they would announce the winners.

In the end, I'd won second place. I lost first place to a guy by the name of Shikamaru Nara. Of course, I was shocked and infuriated. I'd thought that he would be too lazy to complete the essay but I sure was wrong.

But it wasn't that I was second place that made me so upset. Nor was it the fact that I'd underestimate him (well, I'll admit that it bothered me just a little). It was that he wanted to give the first place award to me. A thousand feelings swirled inside of me at that moment as I'd look at the judges who were just as shocked. But even though he wanted to give it up, the judges refused to let him give up his first place.

The judges gave him the award which was a scholarship for a full tuition for journalism class at Konoha University. I had a $100 gift card for Korean BBQ and that was it. Normally, I would've talked to him about the essay and congratulate him but I was too pissed to even look at him. I mean, what kind of person would want to give up such a prize? If I were him, I would've just flipped off the second place loser and run around the festival in joy. It's not everyday that you get a full scholarship for the most expensive college in the country.

I turned at the curb of the hall way and was immediatly greeted by Tsunades office door ahead of me. I slowed my pace. There was a strange aura in the air as I approached the door. Almost as if there was an intense argument behind the door.

My suspicions were correct. Sasuke, the journalist for the "World News" section of the newspaper, walked out with a scowl painted all over his face.

"Stupid old lady," I heard him mumbling angrily. I stared at his slouched form walk off and continued on to the open room where Tsunade sat with her index finger and thumb pinched at the bridge of her nose.

"What's up with Duck Butt?" I asked when I arrived.

Duck Butt was my nickname for Sasuke since he styled his hair to look like a ducks butt in the back. Of course, he despised me for that so we weren't technically the closest friends. It's strange how Naruto, one of our photographers, could be so close to him though...

Tsunade sighed, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Duck Butt was being a _pain _in the butt when I asked him to do the Konoha Today section for a month."

My left eyebrow raised in interest. If he was to do the "Konoha Today" section, then that would mean that someone from that certain section would have to do the "World News" section. It's like switching places but only temporarily. Hopefully it'd be me that'd be switching.

"He was outraged and refused to give up his place, which is really stupid since it's only going to be for one week," she mumbled the last part, "And when I told him that the change had already been made, he quit."

I felt the corners of my mouth tug upward. Tsk tsk tsk, Sasuke and his unreasonable short temper. "So who's replacing him?"

"Tenten," she replied. I felt my smile disappear and turn into a frown.

"Come on Tsunade, I've been working far longer than her! Can't you let me take his place instead?"

Tsunade examined me up and down with hawk eyes as silence filled the room. I didn't move an inch and just stared out the big clear window behind her. Though her gaze was intense, it didn't bother me one bit. Gaara could easily beat her if they ever had a glare competition.

"I suppose you'll be alright for the section..." Tsunade began. I ripped my eyes away from the view of the city and back to her. "But, I can't let you have the promotion that easily."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. Suddenly, I could see Tsunades eyes turn from frustrated and disappointed, to mischevious and evil.

"I want you to do the Konoha Today part of the article about the military activities that's been going on here. That's the one that I told Sasuke to do. It requires you to interview the strategist of the military," she replied with an evil smile. She knew that prying information out of the military here was difficult and she's thinking that I won't be able to do it. It says it all in her face. Challenge accepted Tsunade.

"And," she continued, "there is a dead line. You have one week to gather as much information you can. And as the usual, I'll be the one to review it. If it isn't good, you don't get the promotion. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I replied.

"Good, You're dismissed," she said with a smug smile. I bowed and exited the room.

That Tsunade. She thinks that I can't finish this job just cause it involves the military. Well I'll show her.

* * *

I opened the door of my office. The room was somewhat messy. There were newspapers and notes stapled onto the wall behind my desk and my desk itself had stacks of files and more newspapers. The only thing that was neat was the carpeted marroon floor that had no trace of trash on it.

I went to my desk and began to look for my journal in the mess. As it turns out, the leather covered journal was on the bottom of the pile.

As I packed my journal into my bag, it was then that the book slipped and fell to the ground, opening as it did so. I bent down and picked it up, and right when I was about to close the opened book, I noticed the words "meeting at 11" written boldly in the middle of the page.

Meeting at 11? I don't think I scheduled anyone for an interview yet. I mean. I did a few weeks ago but that meeting wasn't supposed to be until next week at the 21st. Wait a minute.

"Hey Kiba," I called from outside my door to the room next to mines, "what day is it today?"

"March 21st," was his muffled reply.

Oh. OH. The meeting was TODAY and I completly forgot about it.

"Thanks Kiba," I called out, packing my stuff in a quicker pace.

There was no way that I was going to be late for an interview with the owner of the Akimichi restaurant. I've heard that he was incredibly nice and jolly so I know that he wouldn't be upset of me being late. But there was the thought of ruining my 14th streak of not being late to a meeting. It's a personal achievement and I know that it'll bother me if I messed it up.

I zipped up my bag and sprinted to the door. But before I could reach it, I lost my balance and fell. Stupid high heels. I blew a strand of blonde hair off my face and quickly stood back up, taking the wretched shoes off in the process. I straightend my skirt and ran out of the door again.

I reached the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator was still at the second floor and I was on the ninth floor. This was going to take a while. I tapped my foot impatiently and glanced at my watch. 10:30.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

I groaned. Come on! What is taking it so long? It's not like the elevator broke down while going up here.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Bing!

Oh thank goodness. The elevator door opened just an inch and I caught a glimpse of a crowd inside. Damn it. It's full. I ran away from the elevator and to the stairs. It was going to take longer than the elevator but with the clock ticking and the fact that the elevator was probably still on its way to the top floor, I wasn't going to risk that.

I opened the door of the entrance of the stairs and walked to the railing. I glanced down at the edge. It was going to take _very _long if I went down by foot. I walked back to the door and opened it. As i did so, some unfortunate passerbyer got hit by the door. The good part of it all was that he was carrying a food tray. And it was big.

I laughed aloud in joy as I grabbed the tray and the napkin to wipe the spilled food off it.

"Hey, I was going to use that!" the man said. I looked at him and I laughed even harder. It was Sasuke and his face was covered with musterd and ketchup, making him look like a clown.

"I thought you quit," I said.

He grunted. "I've one more day to stay to pack up my stuff. Now will you give me the tray back?"

"No. You dropped it and now it's mine. Thanks Duck-butt," I winked at him and went back to the entrance of the stairs.

"What are you even going to do with that?" he asked.

"I'm using this for Stair Sledding," I replied non-chalantly.

"You're nuts."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I've no time for chat. I'm almost late for a meeting," I sat down on the tray which was positioned on the edge of the first step and leaned forward.

"Bye!" I yelled at the closing door and decended down the stairs.

It was a scary yet thrilling expercience as I went down. There was alot of bumps and I'm sure that when this was over, my butt was going to be aching. The wind blew against my face and I noticed that luckily, there wasn't anyone going up the stairs.

I lifted my wrist and looked at my watch. 10:35. Duck-butt took too much of my precious time. I leaned forward even further and felt the speed accelerating. I saw a number on the wall and since I was going too fast, the number was blurred. I made out two curves though so I knew that I was now on the third floor. Either that or it was going to have to be the eigth floor. I sure hope that it wasn't the latter.

More wind blew to my face and more blurry numbers flew by as I went. For every turn I had to take while I went down, it decreased the speed. But it would soon return when I leaned forward.

When I reached the first floor, I was both relieved and scared. Relieved because the ride was finally over and scared because I had no idea how to stop this. I was going too quickly, so I knew that using my feet and hands to stop would only result to burning and spraining it. I looked to my right and smiled. THAT was how I was going to stop myself.

I kept my eyes focused to my right and used my peripheral vision to look ahead of me as well. Taking marching band during high school really helped with my peripheral vison.

The door was getting closer and I knew that it was going to be now or I'll crash. I held both of my hands out to my right side and grabbed the railing sailing next to me. I jumped without letting go of the railing and felt the tray fly below me. There was an ear splitting crash and I landed safely on the second to the last floor. Thankful that I had taken my heels off before I left my office, I smiled triumphantly.

But as fast as the smile came, it soon turned into a frown as I glanced at my watch. 10:40. I jumped over the left over tray rubble and ran out of the door.

Where's the car? Where's the car? WHERE'S THE CAR?! I looked around the full parking lot for my car and found no vehical resembling my red pick up truck.

Even though I had a good job that paid decent money, I still wouldn't have enough money to buy a better car. So I figured that as long as I have a vehical that can run, then I was completly fine with that. And my red pick up can run, but not without a fight. There were still times when the car would break down in a middle of a drive.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of paranoia rush through me. What if the car stops while I'm on my way to the restaurant? The restaurant was only 5 blocks from here. Ahh fuck it. I can't risk that chance. I'm running.

And with that, I ran. I ran as fast as my barefooted feet could go. But my skirt was too tight around my thighs while I ran, making me run a little slower so that I wouldn't rip it. Oh how I regret picking out this outfit on such a crucial day.

It was a good thing that I was tall. That meant that I had long legs and that I also could take longer strides, making it faster to run. Sometimes, it wouldn't make sense to me to why I have to wear high heels if I already was so tall. But one day, when I was wearing heels and walked by Kankuro, he threw a fit and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I called him 'Shorty' which made him even more mad. Ahh, the memories...

Ahead of me, I could see a dark red roof and a big sign with the words"Chouji's BBQ restaurant". I nearly jumped for joy at the sight but when I glanced at my watch I frowned. 10:59. I frantically looked for anything around me that would help speed up the pace. I spotted an employee pushing dozens of carts back to the supermarket where they belonged. And luckily, that supermarket just so happens to be right next to the restaurant.

I jumped onto the side of the cart and looked at the man pushing it. "Push harder boy. I'm almost late for my meeting."

The boys eyes widened and his lower lip began trembling. Geez, what is wrong with this kid? The employee said nothing and simply obeyed my command. The carts went faster but not fast enough. It was okay though since I was almost at the resaurant anyway. I glanced at the watch. 20 more seconds!

The resaurant was now in front of us. I didn't even bother to tell the boy to stop and just jumped off the cart that I was standing on.

3...

I ran to the restaurant.

2...

A customer held open the door for his date.

1...

I jumped inside with a roll and stood back up.

11:00

I chuckled, I made it right on time. Around me, some customers of the restaurant applauded. And among the people applauding, there he was. Chouji Akimichi. The owner of the most successful restaurant business in town.

"That was a wonderful entrance Miss Sabaku. And right on time too! I'm impressed," Chouji said with a joyful laugh. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, let's get this meeting started shall we?" I said taking a seat near the window. Chouji took the seat in front of me and I took out my journal and pen. It was good to know that all the running and panicking was completely worth it. Even if it did make me look crazy.

* * *

**Review! :)**


End file.
